


Dont mess with fire.

by FunDeadPerson



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Abusive Relationships, I Tried, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, more terrible porn, post rape cuddle, top becomes bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunDeadPerson/pseuds/FunDeadPerson
Summary: Simon goes a bit too far when annoying his boyfriend and everything just get worse from there.





	Dont mess with fire.

How? How did he ever get himself into such a position? Letting himself get pushed onto a lower level then someone else? Simon shifts slightly so that his face was shoved into Mike's arm that he was using as a pillow before letting out a sigh. He had never expected to be cuddling with a person that had just raped him but here he was. The thought was eating him up, making him want to scream and punch literally fucking anything. His ear twitch as Mike pulls him closer and for a second he thought the dude had woken up but Mike just continued to snore softly. Simon sighs again, letting himself slip back into his thoughts once more.

That night had started out normally, the two of them hanging out and just shooting the breeze as they sometimes did. Simon had been trying his hardest to get under Mike's skin, finding new ways to annoy him and hopefully just piss him off a bit in his typical fashion. He normally stopped when Mike asked but today he was just feeling antsy, he needed a release and messing with fire was the best way to get it,

"Hey, hey, Heyyyyy- pay attention to me, I'm bored. Do something interesting." Simon whined out, poking at Mike's face and various other parts of his body. He could tell he was reaching the tipping point just by Mike's body language. The clenched fist, the glare getting shot in his direction was all Simon needed to continue, "You're so-" Simon falls silent, getting caught off guard by Mike roughly grabbing his hand and yanking it away,

"If you don't fucking stop your bullshit I'm going to deck you."

Simon stares up at Mike, who was a good head taller then him and definitely more muscular. He smirks softly, cocking his head to the side and leaning in closer to Mike before softly bopping him on the nose with his free hand,

"Do it, you're too much of a pussy-" Simon's words were cut off when Mike finally punched him, winding his punch back and hitting him square in the face. Simon tries to pull away, trying to twist his arm out of Mike's grasp as he shielded his face from any more blows,

"Hey, don't say I didn't fucking warn you."

Simon peaks out from behind his arm at Mike's smirking face, a little peeved that Mike actually went through with it. He let's out a huff and looks away from Mike, mulling over in his head about what he should do next. He scrunches his face up before using his foot to push against Mike's stomach, trying to get the dude away from him so that he could go clean up, 

"Well maybe your bitchass should'a been more interesting..." Simon grumbles. He let's out a soft yelp as Mike picks him up and tosses him over his shoulder before heading towards the bedroom. Simon shoots a glare at Mike before roughly hitting against the dudes back with his fist. He looks back at Mike who wasn't even giving him so much as a glance before continuing to pound against his back, fuck why did the dude have to seem so unfazed by this? He digs his claws into Mike's neck, causing Mike to yelp and slam him into the wall, his back roughly hitting against it causing him to get a bit winded before continuing to drag him into the bedroom by the wrist. 

"You know, I never realized how weak you are. Honestly with how many fights you start I thought you'd be a bit stronger then this. It's somewhat cute to be honest." 

Simon stares up at Mike before rolling his eyes, not exactly sure where the hell he was going with this. Hell they could've just continued to fight in the living room instead of dragging this shit here,

"Whatever, can I leave now? I need to ice my face before I get an ugly bruise. You know I like to look my best." Simon rubs at his nose, droplets of blood had already fallen onto his shirt and was probably gonna bruise no matter what he did, "Need to do my beauty routine too so could we speed this up?"

"Nah, you can't just spend the night annoying me after being a tease all week and expect to leave."

'Tease'? It was true that Simon had been trying to get a rise out of Mike by acting sexual exploit around him. Stripping in his presence, making sure to rub up against him at every possible moment heck he's even made sure to let Mike's hands wonder while making sure to stop him just before anything happened but that didn't make him a- ok, that was the exact definition of a tease and he couldn't even argue that fact. Simon opens his mouth to speak before closing it as Mike tosses him onto the bed. Simon wipes his nose against Mike's pillow before looking back at the dude and staring in disbelief as Mike started to unbuckle and undo his pants, 

"Seriously? I'm not doing that in your shithole of a room, I thought you'd at least beat me up a bit more so I can go whine about my shitty abusive boy toy to my friends," Simon scoffs, examining his nails as he spoke before trying to sit up, only to pushed back down again by Mike. Simon stares up at the dude with disgust before rolling his eyes and try to wiggle out from under him, "I'd sooner let Wade do anything with me then you, heck, I'd take that homeless drug addict down the street over your smegma encrusted dick." 

"Seriously? You rub all over me and now you suddenly don't want shit? And just cause I don't spend an hour taking a bath doesn't mean I have poor hygiene."

"Yeah, I've been around you enough to know you're fucking lying, I'm pretty sure you don't even use soap."

"Jesus fuck you're insufferable sometimes." Mike hisses out, grinding his knee up against Simon's crotch as he leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips. Simon tried to twist his head to the side, keeping his lips firmly held shut as he clasped his knees around Mike's leg. He let's out a soft whimper, a little off put by the feel of Mike's hand trailing down to his pants. He needed out, he wouldn't let himself be taken advantage of by an inferior fuck toy like Mike. The thought alone was just making his skin crawl. He bites down in Mike's lip, immediately tasting blood enter his mouth since he had hooked his fangs just right causing Mike to yank back and deepen the already bad gash. 

"Why don't you date your right hand bitch!-" Simon snarls before getting back handed. Simon holds his hand to his cheek and continues to make eye contact with Mike who was holding a hand to his now very bloody lip, 

"You know what? Fuck you, I was going to be a bit nice about things but your bitchass ruined that." Mike hovers over Simon a bit before flipping him over so that he was on his stomach and pulling his pants and underwear down just enough so that he could get the job done despite Simon's protests and attempt to stop him. He watches as Simon tries to push away from him, trying to gain some form of traction, 

"Like fuck you were ever going to be nice! You do know I'm also a rapist and that's the biggest fucking lie I've ever said!" Simon huffs, before yelping out when he felt Mike start to try and penetrate him. He let's out a shaky breath, leaning down a bit and biting down onto the pillow. Fuck did it really hurt this much? He always thought people were making a bit deal out of something he thought shouldn't be that bad but this? This was awful...

"You're right, I am lying~" Mike chuckles before spitting on anus before slowly trying to slide his dick in more all while stroking himself off and keeping a firm grip on his hips to keep him from pulling away. Simon bites down harder, whimpering softly as he grips at the sheets. He helplessly looks over at the nightstand, trying to look for anything he could grab and hit Mike with but knowing his luck anything that could help was I'm some trash pile in this room. He winces again, trying not to make too much noise as the bastard thrusted into him, making sure to blink away any tears as he did. He holds his breath before slowly letting it out, feeling Mike get into a slow and steady rhythm. Fuck was he having a panic attack? Fuck, fucking shit, his could barely breathe why was he panicking so much? This wasn't even that big of a deal and yet he could barely breathe. He felt thrown off, the lack of control over this situation causing a deep panic to form within him that he was desperately trying to push down. 

Simon startles when he feels Mike's hand against his junk, he had been so lost in thought that he hadn't notice the he was only feeling a dull ache by now. He just wanted Mike to stop touching him, to just fucking ejaculate already and leave. Heck, he didn't think any of this was going to feel good even with Mike trying to stroke him off. His ears twitch softly as he listens to the sounds Mike was making and god did he sound dumb as fuck. Simon really hoped he didn't sound that embarrassing whenever he was raping someone. Simon's ears twitch again as he feels Mike's movements get shorter and shorter before finally coming to a halt. How long even was that? That didn't feel more then a couple minutes at most, not that Simon was complaining.

"Geez, didn't expect you to have performance issues, thought you last at least a couple minutes longer." Simon chuckles, honestly just hoping Mike would fuck off and take a shower so that he could spend some time alone. But apparently the night had to get worse with Mike plopping down next to him and pulling him into a hug, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I want to cuddle, is that an issue? It's the least you can do for me."

Simon winces when he feels Mike stroking his back, rubbing small circles while softly kissing his head. Seriously? What sort of rapist cuddles with their victims?... Ok, Simon has done that before but still, this was pretty fucking weird. He grumbles softly, shoving his face into Mike chest to rub off anymore blood that may be on his face. He still wasn't sure what to think of any of this, about being the victim and how panicked it made him. He opens his mouth to speak before quickly closing it when at the sound of Mike softly snoring, what the hell? The fucker only lasted maybe three minutes! Fucking cunt... Simon let's out a sigh, deciding to just relax in Mike's arms and think for a bit.


End file.
